Because I'm not that kind of Girl
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Why aren't you like Eri?" he inquired, catching her elbow. "Duh," she rolled her eyes, finally escaping, "because I'm not that kind of girl."


Because I'm not that type of Girl

Author Note: Okay, my personal shipping for Goseiger: Hyde/Moune FOREVER! :D

* * *

><p>Her breath came out in short pants as she jogged through the forest, easily jumping over logs and other obstactles. She was in her domain, her area of true power. Agri wasn't with her for a change, simply because he had come down with a chest cold. She had gone to pick up some medicine, but decided to take the forest way back. It'd get her better in shape, and besides...she'd always liked the forest air.<p>

"Nani?" she gasped when a figure stepped out of the dark, full bushes...right in her way, "OW!" Her and the figure both went to the ground, their heads knocking together forcfully.

"Sorry..." the figure mumbled his aplogie, rising and brushing himself off before offering his hand to hers.

"Hyde..." she sighed, rolling her eyes but accepting his hand, "what're you doing here?"

"Agri raising all kinds of cane about how you're not back yet," he replied, not looking at her. She wondered why as she face palmed.

"Onnichan..." she mumbled before taking off at faster speed...definatley faster than Hyde could sprint.

"Wait up!" he demanded, struggling to keep up with her. But she didn't like seeing Agri mad...besides, her headache was killer thanks to him.

Hyde sighed and kept going as fast as his legs would take him. Why wasn't she waiting up for him like Eri would?

* * *

><p>"Thank you," the redhead gulped down his serving of the medicine before being flunge right back into a hard coughing fit. She patted his back soothingly, sitting beside him to give him a one armed hug.<p>

"My poor onnichan..." she stuck out her lower lip in a pout, and he ran his fingers down her lower back.

"I don't your pity..." she giggled at the light tickling, as he'd expected her to, "go on, I'm tired. You kept me up _waiting_." Now slightly cheered up, she pecked his cheek and headed to the table where Eri was sitting.

Gosei Pink was surronded in a pile of construction paper, markers, glue, glitter, crayons, and ribbons, and her friend raised an eyebrow. Sliding beside her, she peered at the card. It was _very _girly and sparkly, and a figure that was probably Agri was at the base of it. In the glitter and glue, it read at the top **Get well soon! **

"Making a card for onnichan, eh?" Gosei Yellow smiled wider, knowing he'd hate all the girly stuff, "I guess I will too."

Hyde was watching from the doorway silently, knowing her intentions of making a card. Why was she trying to make her own big brother angry when he'd cheered her up despite being sick as a dog?

* * *

><p>"It's not exactly nice to read people's minds," Alata looked up in alarm at Moune's voice in his ear. He smiled a little, shaking his head with a light pink blush tinting his cheeks.<p>

"Demo...yeah, I know," he lowered his gaze, "I guess it's habit."

"Well, y' know," she shrugged to let him know she was just teasing, sitting beside him on the roof, letting her legs dangle off the edge, "why do you spend so much time up here alone?"

"Hm...I guess just to think," he rested his elbow on his knee, gazing at the skyline, "why do you spend so much time in the forest?"

"That's my domain..." she thought about it a moment, "and...well, to think, like you said."

Both sat side-by-side, thinking in sync as they watched the sun change postions in the sky until he slowly spoke, tentivley, "Y' know...it's actually not bad to have some company with me. You're...actually pretty good at...uh...thinking."

Laughing a little, she punched her leader in the arm lightly, "What was your first hint?"

Hyde paused from coming up to tell them supper was ready. How could she have been meditating with Alata when she normally couldn't sit still?

* * *

><p>The house was full of laughter as the team played Twister with Nozumo. It was downright awkward for them to all be twisted up on the pad, trying to outdo each other. Agri was sitting out, having stopped playing when he almost coughed up his lungs, but that gave him a chance to take pictures.<p>

_Lots _of pictures.

"I'm out, I'm out!" Alata laughed when Eri's belly brushed up against his, which tickled, and he collasped.

"Watch where you're collasping!" Moune complained, moving her hand to green and sighing when Hyde had to bent his leg over hers. Talk about seriously _awkward_.

"Gomen..." Gosei Red slid out from under Hyde's back, sitting beside Agri and laughing at the pictures he'd taken.

"Eh...this is so hard!" Eri complained, bending over Gosei Blue's thighs and placing her hands on yellow and red.

"I am a Twister _expert_," Gosei Yellow smirked, slipping under her friend's legs haflway to reach green.

"Oh great...I'm goin' fall!" the last male on the board yelped, and both girl's eyes widened.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" two shouted together. If he did that, Eri would fall ontop of him and both would fall ontop of Moune.

"I'm...tryin'..." he was straining his muscles, wishing this agony would end already. Concerntrating hard, he found it wasn't so hard to not fall...

That's when Agri sneezed.

Why Moune didn't kill him for his hands slipping he'd never figure out.

* * *

><p>Gosei Blue woke up on the couch.<p>

He looked around, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he remembered what had happened. He'd been updating Damas, who was currently asleep, and he furrowed his eyebrows. How had he ended up on the couch from the desk? That's when he realized he wasn't alone.

Moune was resting heavily on his side, having his arm wrapped around her with her hand holding it to keep it there. Her face was on his chest, and she was sleeping soundly, undistrubed by his waking. He was alarmed on _so _many levels.

"Moune..." he whispered, giving her a squeeze with the arm she'd captured, but he didn't have the heart to wake her when she didn't budge.

Instead, he wrapped the yellow blanket around them all little tighter and fell back asleep, cheek on the top of her head on with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Though he'd never admit it, Hyde was a very curious person. He decided when he woke up the next morning with Moune still nestled against him he'd have to satisify that curiousity about her.<p>

"Moune...hey, Moune..." he shook her gently, "Moune, wake up..."

"Go away, onnichan..." she slurred, but the second her eyes flutterred open she bolted to sit up, shaking her head, "Hyde?" A pink tint crept onto her cheeks, and he had to smirk.

"Thanks for the blanket," he teased lightly, rising and folding up the yellow cloth. Blushing harder, she pretended like she wasn't flustered and flattered.

"You were drooling all over the desk," she rolled her eyes, "so I took you to the couch."

"Then why were you up against me?"

"...because I wanted to be, okay?" throwing her hands up in the air, she went up the stairs in a bit of a huff.

"Moune..." he caught her shoulder halfway up, "I was just..."

"Teasing?" she rolled her eyes, "very funny, Old Man."

"I thought so," he surpressed a smile, "now...explain something to me."

"Nani?"

"...why didn't you wait up for me for me the other day? Why are you constantly trying to tick Agri off? How could you mediate with Alata? Why didn't you go crazy when I accidently fell ontop of you? Why did you _really _sleep with me?" all his questions came tumbling out at once.

She held up her hands, as if surrendering, "Whoah, whoah, whoah. Slow down, Old Man."

"Answer me, Child!" he demanded, and she raised an eyebrow. There were very few occasions were she ever saw him so excited...well, actually...she'd _never _seen him like this.

"Well...it's not my fault you run like an old man, Agri is my onnichan, so of course I'll make him mad. Alata...well, I dunno. He's just easy to think things through with. I didn't go crazy because you were ontop of me because you're not that heavy, and I slept with you...because...because..." she blushed more as she looked at her hands shyly.

"Because...?" he had to know. He just _had _too.

"Because you're warm and cute!" she tried to escape to the roof, but he caught her elbow before she could.

"Who're you callin' me cute?" he grinned, and she stomped on his feet.

"Lemme GO!" she squealed, just wanting to die of embarrassment, "you're so MEAN!"

"Moune, why do act like you do?" that was the big question, "why don't you act like Eri?"

She jerked away and finally got away, calling behind her shoulder, "Duh! Because I'm not that kind of girl."


End file.
